


Feelings

by Littlelady1971



Category: Alexander Armstrong - Fandom, Pointless (UK TV), Richard Osman's House of Games (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Declarations Of Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelady1971/pseuds/Littlelady1971
Summary: Richard and Xander explain their feelings .........
Relationships: Alexander Armstrong/Richard Osman
Kudos: 4





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Any similarity between the fictional versions of the people portrayed here and the actual people is purely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. This is not an attempt to defame the character of said person on the basis of libel, as the work is FICTIONAL (and NOT an intently false statement created with the express purpose of misleading others about the actual character of said person).

FEELINGS

Richard's POV

I know I stare at him too much, but I just can't help myself. I love him. He is so kind , caring and patient with me. I can confide in him, tell him my thoughts, dreams my insecurities he is always there for me when I need him. He is my shoulder to cry on , my rock. 

Xander's POV

I Know he is staring at me, he holds my gaze, just a bit longer then necessary, I see the longing and feel the sexual tension from across the room. I love him, He is my best friend, thoughtful, considerate, nothing is ever too much trouble for him. He offers me advice and support, he is there always with a comforting hug just when I need it. 

Richard's POV

When our eyes meet , I still get butterflies in my tummy . I know people think I'm “eye fxcking” with him, let them think what they want. I love him. When he laughs and jokes around on the podium and then gives me that goofy smile it makes my heart melt. 

Xander's POV

Everyone says we are a couple “TV husbands” I like that ...I love him. He is often the first of us to make a joke about us being partners and living together, maybe in another reality or dimension. He would definitely make me happy. 

Richard's POV

I tease him a lot, he always takes it in good spirits. I love him. He always joins in with the joke and in all the years we have been friends there has never been a cross word between us, we get on so well because we have known each other for so long. 

Xander's POV

He likes to make me look good, he tests my knowledge on the answers. I love him. If I don't know them I don't make eye contact and then he knows to jump in with the answer . He would never embarrass me or make me uncomfortable to make himself look better. 

Richard's POV 

I tell him all the time that I LOVE HIM he always smiles and pats me on my arm or my back , I know he LOVES me but not like that. I understand and respect him, he has a lovely wife and family ….but sometimes when he is drunk he says I LOVE YOU back.

Xander's POV

I tell him when I'm drunk that I LOVE HIM, I really do, his face lights up and he gives that embarrassed smile. He would never cross the line as he knows I'm happily married with my wife  
and family. So instead I tell him every day in front of millions of viewers ….as on Pointless we don't say I LOVE YOU we say “ MY POINTLESS FRIEND”


End file.
